Debts and Lovelabys
by kittenwriter
Summary: "Tobias." I mumbled against his chest, Tobias' heart rate was going a mile a minute. 'Yes, Tris?" I pressed a kiss to his upper temple, my eyes wandering up to meet the kindness of his, this is Tobias, the man who would die for me, love me, and cherish me. I love him. I chose him. And I never have felt this need more, than to be chosen by him. *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to a light shining into my eyes and an empty presence next to me, my elbows prepping me up. War. Killings. Our old life left behind. About three months ago, me and Tobias packed up the things we needed into two backpacks, fresh clothes, drinks, nibbles and small knickknacks. I had nothing left of my family, which meant no photos or pieces of them. I really didn't need to be sad about it, I never had anything of them when I chose to go to dauntless.

We drove right out of the fence, never looking back. Sure, we missed our friends, and the people who helped us through a lot while we were in war, but if we didn't leave that day, we never would have left.

Tobias had left a note that morning,

'Went to get some food since we have mostly run out,

Tobias'

My forehead wrinkles together, I put the letter back on to the table and flop on to the rusty, quite-uncomfortable couch. We found this small place, but we don't plan to stay. We are rummaging up another lot of money before we move to the next place.

I want the next place a bit more comfortable, _maybe _a lot more. I want to make enough money to at least find somewhere we can stay for more than a month or so, I want to find somewhere to live soon. Somewhere where we can both settle down, get real jobs and forget about our old life.

If you're wondering about our friends, I barely keep in contact with Christina, Zeke and Tobias keep in contact a lot. Even though Zeke couldn't stand to lose another close friend, he forgave Tobias and accepted his choice in 'building a better life for Tris and I.'

I barely heard the muffled footsteps and shut of the door from all my over-thinking, I really need to cut that out. Tobias hovers a bag of carrots over my face, a short snip of giggles escaping my lips which doesn't last long.

"Why didn't you just wait till I woke up? We would've gone to the store together." I furrow my eyebrows, Tobias barely ever leaves the house without me. He probably only has these explanations, either he's too scared to go out on his own, or he is too scared I'll be dead or gone when he gets back.

"I didn't think it'd bother you that much, if I knew I wouldn't have gone without you." His hand caresses my cheek just gently, I shake my head in dismay.

My lips part to say something, but I purse them together, shaking my head once more before letting out words. "It doesn't bother me at all, I was just worried since you would always take me with you before."

Tobias brings the bags to the kitchen, taking one thing at a time and putting it in the exact place he likes it. I watch him, waiting for his reply, but it never came, so I just stared up at the ceiling until he came over and slumped down on the end of the couch. "I wouldn't want to worry you, Tris." His tone sounds quite sarcastic as the words slip out.

"Shut up." I sit up only to whack his arm, the chuckle escaping his lips seemed totally truthful and real. Which is what I like.

"But truthfully, I won't worry you again. I thought you might of wanted some rest, since we have been in and out every single day for two weeks." He's right, we have. We've been looking for jobs, exploring the suburban area and looking for some more places we can move into, including permanent homes.

His hands take mine, guiding me to slide on to his lap, my eyes fluttering on to his, my hands settling on his shoulders.

These are the times where I feel protected, safe, loved, and where I don't feel the need to yell, or get angry with him. I feel loveable, I feel gentle. But it's a good kind.

The past few weeks have frustrated us, accepting that we have to get through life by ourselves, not knowing what might happen back home, or if the factions will build up again. But until we know, we just have to trust our instincts, and know everything will be alright for now.

_We hope..._

**Welcome to the first chapter of 'debts and lovelabys' I feel this story might actually go well.**

**I am a rusty writer, I haven't written a proper chapter in a while, netherends a story. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave a favorite and/or a review if you wish!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias slung his backpack over his shoulder, mine slung around mine. we tossed our food which was put in shopping bags in the back of the car, my mind swinging in different directions.

We got invited, not just invited, but forced to go, _by Zeke_, to a small get-together they were having with a bunch of their friends. Oh, did I say they? Zeke and Shauna. I know..mind bobbling.

I take the slightly ripped and crumbled map, my eyes moving over the directions Tobias had clearly marked in red marker. "Are you ready?" Tobias asked, my body shaking just slightly at his words, only because I wasn't sure if I were or not.

What if I see Chris? Would she be happy or mad to see me? We can only find out. "Yeah, I'm okay." I see that look in his eyes, the look of not believing me. I look away, I don't want him to worry on this day. His day.

The old truck starts it's engine, Tobias starting the journey to Zeke and Shauna's house, my teeth nipping at my finger nails probably every second, right down to where my finger tips start to bleed. I was nervous down to where I feel like every good thing that could happen, won't.

"Do you want to stop for a bit?" Tobias stops by a petrol station, a mini one, barely any cars or people around to see it. My head bobs in a nod, clicking my seatbelt off and shoving the car door open as Tobias does, shutting it after I slide out of the rusty car.

"I needed to breath." Words slip from my mouth as Tobias fills the car up with more petrol, I lean on the car and let in a breath of fresh air. Even though the place stinks with petrol and gasoline, it does help me calm down and think for a moment.

"We had the windows down, Tris. It's your fault for refusing to roll down yours." He snarls a comment, I turn around to face him, coming around to the other side of the car to slap his arm as he grins playfully at me.

"Shut up, Four." Tobias closes the petrol tank, his hand sliding around my waist, shoving me closer to his body and placing a slow and meaningful kiss to my curved, thin lips.

"I warn you not to call me Four again, Beatrice." His hands remove themselves from my waist before he wanders off into the store.

Twenty minutes later and we are on the road, nibbling at our sandwiches Tobias bought for us and sipping icy cold water from our water bottles while talking about small things. It's nice when it's just like this, traveling together just hoping it will never end.

But it doesn't last long, because in the span of about 2 hours my eyes were stuck to Tobias' crappy direction skills on the skampy old map. We were bickering to each other about where to turn and where exactly Zeke and Shauna's house was.

"Turn to the right." I say in an annoyed tone, pointing to my right and Tobias huffing in defeat. He pulls the car to the side, the car making small bumps as we hit the rocks and the truck huffs to a stop.

Tobias pulls the map out of my hands, I cross my arms in front of my chest, a frustrated sigh escaping my worn lips.

I hear Tobias let out a mumble of 'Sorry' after chucking the map into my lap, I move my hand so it's sat on his arm, rubbing it up and down in a loving motion, trying to calm him down. "Tobias.." My words get ahead of me, I should stay quiet.

He leans his arm into my touch, "Lets just get to Zeke's." I nod my head in agreement, he starts the car up once again and moves back onto the road, the whole ride I sit in absolute silence, every now and then he would glance at the map before pulling up into a small, petite neighborhood, the kind where I would like to settle down in.

He counts the letterbox numbers until the truck comes to a holt, pulling in to their small driveway.

Once I have climbed out of the car, Zeke is walking out of the house and by the time I have a chance to look, Zeke's arms are engulfing Tobias in a bone-crushing hug and nearly making him fall over.

I let out a small laugh, the corners of my lips turning right up at the sight of the two men reuniting.

"Finally you both are here!" Shauna exclaims, a wide grin on her lips as she trots towards me, awkwardly leaning in for a friendly hug. Ever since the whole 'divergent' complications, she never really was too fond of my existence, but Shauna learnt to push the feeling away.

We collide into a soft, light hug, soon pushing each other away after about ten seconds.

"You've looked after him well, Tris." Zeke slams his hand onto Tobias' back in a comforting, rough way, I raise an eyebrow.

"I try my best." Tobias sends a daring smirk across my way, my head shaking in dismay.

After a few seconds the door bursts open and Christina and Uriah burst out into the light, the last time I saw her was when she walked away from me in tears, leaving me to sink down into the ground until I wanted to come out.

"What's going on out here?" Her voice has changed, I'm not sure how, but it has. Tobias' arm slings around my waist, Uriah's eye catches us and he runs up to us like a mad man and engulfs me in a deafening hug.

His tight grip makes it hard to breath, but also it's comforting.

"Can't..breath." I let out, Uriah's arms unleash from around me and wrap around Tobias, Christina is now right in front of me, a nervous feeling running though my body. "Hi." I exclaimed.

"Tris!" Chris wraps her arms around me, pulling me closer to her. Second. Can't. Breath. "Christinaaaaa." I complain but she doesn't let go, not until 10 seconds later.

"I can't believe you're here. I didn't know you would be." I shrug my shoulders. Zeke didn't tell her I was coming?

"I wonder why Zeke didn't tell you?" The words come out in a sarcastic-loud tone, Zeke's hands rising up in defeat.

"I wanted to surprise..you guys. At least give me that." Tobias chuckles, and soon we all do.

**Slightly a long chapter, but I don't care?**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Love you kittens! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I shall just warn, it is quite lemony.**

We all huddle around in the living room, eating delicious hot food and talking about memories we've all had together.

"Remember when Tris stood up to Eric?" I look over at Christina, a smile spread onto her lips as she takes another bite of the hot meat. I let out a giggle, remembering the defeat I knew Eric was feeling.

"And the time when we won flags, thanks to Tris." Tobias looked my way, I shoved a big piece of meat into my mouth, hiding from the attention I was suddenly engulfing.

I hate when I'm the center of attention. Even in a good way.

"Tobiaaaas." The name slips out of my mouth so easily, my eyes wandering over to Tobias'.

"You shouldn't be so ashamed, Tris, you deserve thanks for what you've done." Uriah explains. I know I should be happy about it, but I just feel blaming guilt. Al, Will, Marlene..I killed three lives. Four. Five. I should be hated to the core, but I'm not, because every body in this room has killed someone.

"Okay." I slip out, then it goes silent. But not for long because we begin to chat to the people beside us, I turn to Tobias and give him a flattering smile, he notices me and returns the smile immediately. I love Tobias.

An hour later Zeke, Uriah and Christina are quite tipsy, falling over their feet from the alcohol. Me and Tobias decided we didn't want a hang over tomorrow morning, even though how tempting it is to just drink and forget, I'm not like that.

"Triss, I'm tired." Christina complains sloppily, falling onto me, I hold her upright and start to guide her to one of the guest rooms sensibly arranged. The pale white bed sheets brightened up the room quite a lot.

Me and Tobias were placed into the guest room with a double bed, partially because we were a couple, and being in separate beds just is not our forte.

I lay Christina onto the bed, sliding off her shoes and placing the covers on top of her slim figure before walking right out of the room and closing the door behind me.

The room at the end of the hallway was Tobias' and mine, it was clearly coated with white paint, the bed sheets just as white to match. The curtains on the small but fairly huge window closed up, covering the whole window. There wasn't much to this room, but there was a lock on the door.

Tobias was flopped onto the bed face first but once I closed the door I hear him mumble something into the pillow, I couldn't quite hear so I made my way up onto the bed, my legs swinging onto his sides, my bottom placed firmly onto his back, retrieving a light weight.

"What was that?" I lean up close to his ear to speak, sending slight shivers to his skin, I could just feel it.

"It's nothing now." He says, my lips pressed onto the back of his neck, light kisses on each fair spot.

"Tris." His body starts to move and I lift myself up to let him roll around until he was onto his back, pressing me back into seating position.

I lean my lips closer to his, immediately locking his with mine. Our lips move together in desperation, a spark crossing my inner thighs, I wanted him so badly right now and there was no doubt he wanted me just as much.

His hands start to slide my shirt up, used to his quick motion of need so I slip it right off and toss it to the ground, my mind wandering onto just him. Tobias. Need. Him.

Tobias' fingers play with the clip of my bra, soon it's onto the floor a swell and I have no idea how it got discarded so damn quickly.

I breath against his lips, slow breaths. His lips taste sweet and soft, just how they always are. I roughly pull his shirt off, discarding it with the rest of our clothes.

Soon enough I'm wandering down his legs to slide his jeans off, Tobias not waiting another second. My hand travels to the tent forming in his boxers, his head leaned back and I want to touch every inch of him.

I hook my fingers into the base of his boxers, sliding them down his legs and he kicks them off onto the floor. I wrap my hand around the middle of his member, my hand moving up and down slowly in pumping motion, precum spurting out of the tip, my tongue there to lick it up.

It tastes salty and dull, but nothing different than the other times.

My lips wrap around the tip before slipping his whole member into my mouth, beginning to bob my head in motion, my lips making him breath and shake heavily beneath me. I still can't believe I can make him like this with my tongue.

I bob my head up and down faster until he is moaning my name and pulling on my hair.

"Tri-is I'm going to cum." He explodes into my mouth as many other times before, I swallow it all, the saltiness swimming down my throat, I lick my lips at the taste.

"You never fail to please me, thank you." He breaths, I let out a small chuckle, slipping off the rest of the clothing I've left on and arranging myself onto him.

He guides me down, his length filling me, quiet moans escaping my lips because if one of the others hear my moans, they'll know and torture us tomorrow about it.

I start moving my hips slowly up and down to get used to his length, we haven't had sexual intercourse in about a week which was why the both of us were so frustrated. I needed him inside of me, I needed a release.

My hands gripped onto the sheets as he thrusted into me, our bodies moving together in a pattern, his hand covering my mouth as I let out a slightly loud moan when his shaft hit my sensitive spot.

"Sh, Tris." He whispers, my mind focusing on the pleasure as well as not making a sound.

The moans muffle into Tobias' hand as I cling around his length, a milky pleasure overcoming my body, my orgasm spilling out like if you tipped a cartoon of milk over with the top open so all the liquid could come out.

"Tobias!" I moan into his hand once I feel the sudden pleasure of him letting go inside of me, the repetitive spark I've settled to know. I'm so glad I took that birth-control pill.

Tobias slips out of me and we collapse onto the bed, I scatter around for my panties and slip them on, scooping up Tobias' t-shirt and throwing that over my head, lifting the sheets over the both of us before pressing my head to his chest.

"Tobias." I mumbled against his chest, Tobias' heart rate was going a mile a minute.

"Yes, Tris?" I pressed a kiss to his upper temple, my eyes wandering up to meet the kindness of his, this is Tobias, the man who would die for me, love me, and cherish me. I love him. I chose him.

And I never have felt this need more, than to be chosen by him.

**Yeah..I haven't written explict sexual intercorse before, but I tried. I'm okay with it.**

**Review/favorite idk.**

**See ya kittens! **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I feel a rub of my shoulder and my body is slightly moving in a shake, my eyes jotting open, only to find Tobias trying to wake me up my pleased slumber.

"Morning." I slur my words carefully, the jolt of memory from the night before making my lips turn up into a smile, what's the time?

Tobias presses a light kiss to my lips and afterwards I realize he's dressed, so I roll over to look at the time on the alarm clock that has been neatly set up on the bed-side table.

10:14am? No, no..

"Shit." I mumble aggresively, throwing the covers off of my body and rushing to my packed backpack to pull out a random black shirt and a pair of tight jeans.

"I thought you'd never wake up." The tone in his voice makes it easy to know he is joking, a laugh falling from my lips as I pick out some panties and grab my bra.

"That's a satisfying thought." I grin at him.

"You can have a shower in the guest bathroom they told me to tell you." I nod, mumbling a 'thank you' on my way out the door and rushing into the bathroom before I'm noticed by anybody, but I highly doubt that'd happen since everybody is downstairs.

I lock the door once I'm inside and slipping off the clothes I had put on the night before.

My body sinks into the shower, the hot warm water spilling onto me and making my hair soaked. Hot water running down my back. I take some of the raspberry shower gel Shauna must have placed on the small holder, putting a slight bit into my hands and washing my body with it.

After five or so minutes I turn off the shower, climb out and grab one of the silky white towels from the rack, sliding it around my body and one around my hair. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror that was just above the sink.

I've come in contact with many mirrors since I left dauntless, but I still don't feel very comfortable looking at myself through one. It feels strange. I look strange. I don't like it very much.

As soon as I am dressed and have had a small make-out session with Tobias, we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone was seated.

"How was last night, Tris?" Christina giggles and I stop for a moment and a tingle runs through my spine. I smacked Chris on the arm.

"You were drunk last night, how could you hear?" I place my hands on my waist, the movement I had taken from Christina and turned to look at Tobias whose cheeks were slightly a pinkish colour, his lips trying not to let out a laugh.

"I was, but while I was walking to the bathroom I heard something coming from your room, and knew."

I feel the hotness of my cheeks growing, it was me. All me. And Tobias couldn't keep in his dark chuckle.

"Eh, now I have to change the sheets when family comes over." Shauna pulls a disgusted face and I giggle.

"Where are you headed off to, Tris and Four?" Uriah asks, tilting his head.

"Maybe east. Or we might find a place around here for a while. I quite like it here." Tobias speaks for me. We had talked about this yesterday, how we might look for a place to rent around here and then go travel around Chicago again.

"Why do you ask?" I say curiously, wondering why they want to know.

"We just-" Uriah starts off, but Christina interrupts.

"We want you to come back to dauntless as leaders." I swallow the lump in my throat that had formed, my eyes wandering back to Tobias'.

I don't know what to say. Me and Tobias share intense eye contact before he speaks again. "We really don't think that's a good idea, Christina." I nod.

"Sure it is. You can live in the leaders apartment and get new initiates on track. Tobias could work in the control room and monitor the life outside of dauntless. Come on, we need you both back." Christina sounds like she's begging, I walk back up to the guest room to breath and think about it for a few minutes.

"Tris." I hear a tone that could only be Tobias, my eyes were fixed onto the ceiling and my breathing was becoming lighter. I don't know what to say.

Tobias lays down next to me, taking my hand in his as comfort.  
"We don't need to go back, and they won't force us. But we need too think it through before making any decisions we might regret."

I don't look at him. I don't speak.

"Tris."

Not.

A.

Word.

He takes my other hand, rolling me to face him. It worked. I didn't struggle.

"Tobias." I breath.

"I want to go back." Tobias speaks.

I'm okay with that.

"I want to go back, too." I'm not lying.

"Are you sure?" _Yes._

"Yes." _I'm sure._

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, lovelies.**

**Thank you for the great feedback and views and follows!**

**Nearly 2000 people have viewed my story and at least 100 each day! Thank you thank you!**

**xox kittens!**


	5. Chapter 5

I slipped the rest of my clean, black clothes into the backpack, the ones Shauna had specifically cleaned for me. Tobias was at the end of the bed, talking to me bitterly, reciting what we were going to say.

"As leaders we won't do anything near what Eric did to most of you, we will stand by your side and we encourage you to try your hardest." Tobias speaks, his deep voice escaping.

"They need to know we won't do anything wrong." I nod.

I take a sip from my bottled water, slight chatters coming from outside the door.

"You ready?" Uriah knocks before he speaks, and when he does, I'm not sure what to answer with.

"Yes." Tobias peeks up and takes his backpack as I take mine.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I'm sure. _I don't know. _I am.

"Yes. I'm sure." The words slip out of my mouth slowly, but enough to make him believe me for a second.

Tobias opens the door to reveal Uriah standing and waiting before he begins charging to the stairs, us following behind, me unsure of what I'm getting myself into.

And once again, me and Tobias are on the road, Christina and Uriah in the back seat. Shauna is still in her wheel chair, and Zeke wants to stay at the house and it would have been squishy with them anyway.

We keep small talk, all four of us basically quiet the time we get to the dauntless compounds, the truck huffing to a holt.

We all open our doors and shuffle out of the car, my hand grabbing Tobias' as we make our way through the easy entrance.

Once we're in, we walk through the hidden dark hallways, my eyes drifting to every center of it. Then to the chasm, on that very chasm, I suffered many times. Being attacked, being kissed. Being loved. Knowing I was loved. By Tobias. Then Al, who dropped down there. And where every person who couldn't do it, fell.

I shivered at the thought.

Then, we were crowded with people before we went up to our apartment we'd be living in for quite a while.

This was Tobias' old apartment. I liked it here, it was peaceful. It was small and nice. I placed my bag onto the bed, flopping onto it at the same time.

Tobias walked in after me, laying down next to me and stroking my hair. It had grown past my shoulders a bit, but I kept cutting it so it isn't very long.

He breathed into my neck, pressing a small kiss to the side of my neck.

"Mhm." I sighed. It felt like home.

"I love you." He mumbled into my neck.

"I love you too." I whispered.

We need to get through this journey.

**I hope you liked this chapter! A little bit of a twist, but eh.**

**xx kittens!**


	6. Chapter 6

Initiates were doing their first lot of training today. I don't know if I'm ready to face them, after everything..

I stare at the ceiling. Tobias left a few minutes ago, reminding me that we have initiates to train. He left to help Christina with some work she was doing in the computer room.

I should get up, but I'm so comfortable in my own world, Tobias and me. Only us.

I decide to get up eventually, making the bed as neat as possible and walking into our bathroom to shower and get ready for the day that is coming.

I throw on my black sports bra, black tight tank top and my black pants. I pull my hair into a ponytail before brushing my teeth, making sure I look okay before leaving.

"Tris!" Uriah shouts across the room, running towards me with arms open. He clings to me like glue, tugging me into his arms.

"Uri!" I wine, his hugs are all he gives nowadays.

"Sorry, sorry." He chuckles, I pull out of his grip once it loosens.

"Want to sit?" I nod. I'm hungry.

We eat, talk and eat some more. We mainly talk about my traveling, where I've been, what I've learnt. I learnt a few words, a few things, culture. Nothing special.

Soon enough I'm walking into the training room where Tobias is, his back facing me.

"Tobias." I walk up to him, his body spinning around to face me. I admire his expression, my Tobias.

We embrace. A strong embrace. I feel much better.

"How do you feel about training the initiates?" Tobias pulls away, his eyes straight on mine.

"I don't know. Good I guess?"

"I don't believe it." He shakes his head.

"What?"

"I want you to be okay with this, I don't want you to lie to me. If you don't feel comfortable with it, I'll train them." I was about to reply, but about nine initiates were walking in, and I eye them all, wondering if I can catch any from Abnegation.

"Welcome initiates, this is the training room." Tobias' deep voice makes me shiver, but not in an uncomfortable way.

"I'm Four and this is Tris, we are going to be your trainers." He gives me a glance.

"We'll be teaching you to push yourselves to the breaking point, fight, shoot." I speak up, I'm not afraid. I want to teach these initiates, the right way.

"First you will be learning how to shoot a gun, the most important step." I continue.

The intiates all line up, grabbing their guns as Tobias shows them how to shoot one. I grab a gun also, pointing it at the target and pulling the trigger, giving a demonstration. I can feel Tobias' eyes on me.

We continue teaching them for a few hours until it's lunch time, and they hurry off. A petite girl shuffling behind them. Abnegation. I can see it in her movements.

I collect the guns, Tobias' arm brushing over mine as we pack up.

"I like this, you know. I'm not lying." I give him a smile.

"Okay, Tris." He presses a kiss to my cheek and walks out of the room, just stopping outside the door.

"I'll meet you in our apartment once your done." I can see his lips are shaped into a smirk before he walks out of the room.

I pack up the rest of my things and walk out about ten minutes later, taking the elevator to the top floor and opening our apartment door.

I feel tired after all the training, which I hadn't noticed. I need to relax and take a shower.

I see Tobias making some sandwiches for lunch in our tiny kitchen, once he is finished he hands me a plate and we sit on our couch, eating in comfortable silence.

"I feel so tired." I speak while washing up my plate, making my way to the bathroom.

"Wait." Tobias rushes to place his plate into the sink before walking into the bathroom with me, we strip off our clothes and I turn on the shower, waiting for it to steam up.

I love times like this, to soak in the shower with my loving boyfriend by my side.

We slip into the shower, his body pressing up behind me and his hands slipping around my waist, I sigh comfortably.

I wash my body with soap and he's there the whole time, enjoying my company while I enjoy his.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL THE VIEWS AND FAVORITES AND REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS!**

**I might not be uploading for a little while, but don't worry! I'll be back, I'm just really busy.**

**I love you kittens. :DD xx**


	7. Chapter 7

I feel a pair of lips press against my forehead and a faint 'morning', then I hear footsteps and a door closing. I open my eyes to stare around the room for a second before closing them and falling back to sleep, my alarm hasn't woken me up yet, so it must be early.

At what feels a second later, I'm awoken by a loud beeping sound, my arm draping onto my alarm to turn it off, a sigh escaping my lips. I open my eyes and sit up from my sleeping position. I slide out of the bed, walking to my chest of drawers and picking an outfit out of my numerous black tops and black leggings. I don't own much colourful clothing, I think black suits me more than any other colour. I slide the clothes on and then make the bed briefly, walking out of the bedroom to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Hey, Uriah." I slide onto the spot next to Uriah, my breakfast tray filled with bacon, eggs, toast, I indulge in it all. My eyes search around the room, finding the small, petite girl on one of the two tables away from me, talking to the person next to her. I then go back to eating my breakfast.

"Today we will be learning how to fight, with the punching bags first up, and then practicing with eachother." I eye the abnegation girl, she catches my eye nervously for a moment and then looks back at Tobias, her hands clasped together infront of her.

We watch the initiates walk to their assigned punching bags, beginning to punch it roughly. "Push yourself. Real dauntless members push themselves." He walks and watches everyone, and I watch the abnegation girl, punching the bag in a weak manor, I decide to walk up to her. "Here, watch what I do." She stops for a moment, placing her arms beside her, her eyes glued onto me. I begin to punch the bag with force, the muscles in my arms tightening and my knuckles tightly shut. I do this for a few seconds before stopping. "You have to use force, uhm, what's your name?" I ask. She hesitates for a moment. "Belle." I nod, thinking about that name for a moment. She starts to punch the bag again, with force this time, and I slowly drift away back towards Tobias, who is speaking to a tall, dark haired Candor boy. He notices me looking at him and finishes his talk with the Candor boy, then walks over to me.

At lunch time, I decide to sit with Belle. I take my tray and put a ham roll onto my plate, taking a bottle of water with me. I find her sitting on a table alone, her friends must not be here or on another table, so I slide next to her. "Hey, Belle." I say, looking at her with a smile on my lips. "Hi." She replies, taking a bite of her hamburger. I suddenly find her familiar, the way she speaks in the suttle, polite voice that abnegation's do. "Why did you move from abnegation?" I ask suddenly, the words flying out of my mouth like flies. I shouldn't of said that, who knows, it could be personal. "I don't know. I got dauntless on my apitude test, so I went for dauntless." She shrugs her shoulders and takes a sip of her water. I take a bite of my hamburger roll, a voice falling behind me. "Tris!" It's Christina. "Christina!" She takes a seat next to me, her eyes peeping across from me to look at Belle, her eyebrows raising. "Hey, new initiate." Chris grins before taking a bite of her roll, filled with lettuce and tomato and ham. "Hello." Belle replies, finishing her hamburger and looking over at Chris. "How do you feel about dauntless?" Chris finishes her roll in a matter of minutes, now drinking her water. "Good. I like it here, I guess." "You'll get used to it, this stiff did." Christina points to me, and I let out a small laugh. Belle giggles silently and gets up to leave. "I'll see you later?" I ask, she nods and walks towards the training rooms.

**Thank you all for the 9 thousand views! I'm sorry I haven't posted, but I'm back! I hope you enjoyed this part.**

**xox kitten**


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple of days flew like flies, teaching the initiates how to fling knives and fight like real dauntless members. I have especially liked Belle's improvement in fighting, and put her at number 7 on the leader board. Today Tobias and I are going to be watching the intiates fight their partners, giving them marks on how good they go.

I start the day waking up, making myself a breakfast in Tobias and I's kitchen, wanting a bit of alone time before going to the training room. I wash my dishes, tie my hair back and make my way to the training rooms. I see Tobias sitting in one of the chairs a few centimetres away from the fighting area, his eyes on his notes. I walk towards him, and he notices the noise, his eyes moving from his notes to mine. I slide onto the chair next to his, taking a peek at his notes. "This is the scoring sheet." He hands it to me, I scan all the names on the sheet. Belle Wints. The name doesn't sound familiar at all, but it sort of clicks to me. I hand Tobias back the sheet as the initiates begin to walk in, all huddled together in full black. Belle is beside a girl, who I noticed came from Amity. Belle catches my eye and I give her a smile.

"Andrew and Kristy." The candor boy that Tobias was speaking to yesterday walked forward into the arena and the amity girl Belle was next to walked up after Andrew, I scan both their faces. Tobias gave them a few seconds to warm up before yelling "Start" and they began to fight. I watched Kristy kick and punch Andrew, him flying hits and shoves, the fighting going on for about seven minutes before Kristy is flung to the floor and struggles to get back up. Tobias breaks it off, Belle running forward and helping Kristy up, blood running from her nose, Andrew saying a "Sorry" and Kristy nods.

The next couple of fights go quickly, only one boy getting knocked hard enough that he has to be taken to the hospital. Soon, Belle is standing with her opponent, a young girl whose name is Jenna, and they begin fighting. Belle starts off really good. She fights and kicks and punches Jenna, Jenna quickly fighting back. I like how she fights. The match ends with Jenna on the ground, but not in much pain, and she doesn't have a lot of bruises. Tobias announces the scores will be up tomorrow, and I leave the room. I decide to skip lunch today, and go wander around dauntless. Away from everyone would be good. I make my way away from the pit and to the chasm, where I sit and think about all the memories of Tobias and I having our first kiss here, how everything has changed so rapidly it's unreal.

"Are you okay?" My head jerks up to see Tobias, standing infront of me, he begins to sit down next to me. I nod, I am okay. "Yes, I'm okay." I lean my head on his shoulder, resting it there for a few minutes, his arm snaking around my waist to press my body closer to his. We haven't been able to be like this for a while. It's sleep, get up, go to our jobs, get back at night, sleep. Repeat. There isn't time for quiet time. "I'm sorry I haven't spent enough time with you. It's just so busy here." Tobias says, and I nod. I understand, of course I do. I love him, and no matter what, I always will. "It's okay, Tobias. I don't mind." He brings his arm away from my waist and begins standing up, holding his hand out to me. "Let's go, then?" I nod, taking his hand.

**ok ok i am so SO SORRY for not posting! I literally have no idea how to continue this. But, if you're a fan of the maze runner, I have a fanfiction on my profile relating to that. I'm really excited for it! if you want, go check it out! :D**

**if you have ANY ideas on how to continue this story, please give me some. It would be well appreciated!**

**THANK YOU FOR 11 THOUSAND VIEWS! I AM SO ESTATIC YOU DONT UNDERSTAND THANK YOU THANK YOU **

**xox kitten**


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days are finishing off the Initiates fighting skills, helping them to learn what they need to know. Most of them have got it, but a few still need to work on their skills. Tobias and I have decided to make a few changes to the initiation process, with the fear landscape, all fears are kept in the room with Tobias and I, we don't want any one of the initiates against eachother, this is _not_ a test to see who is better, no one is getting kicked out. We simply want them to live in dauntless happily.

Tobias and I choose to have two rooms, Tobias taking the boys and me taking the girls. We both call out the first two initiates, I take a girl named Kimberly, who transferred from Amity and Tobias takes Andrew. I take the girl into the room, shutting the door. "Sit down there, please." I point to the seat, giving her a smile and she nervously nods, sitting down in the seat. I begin to hook the metal clip to her forehead, taking the needle that I had been so nervous to be injected into me. "Relax. Just remember, it isn't real." I then inject the needle into her, and watch the screen that's about to show her fears.

Her first fear is spiders. They crawl all around her, and she screams, trying to fling them off. She breathes, then backs away, flinging them off her. This is good so far, she is using the 'It isn't real.' technique. I watch as she flings them off, and then immediately, it's her next fear. Drowning. She's being plunged into water, by someone, I don't exactly know who, it doesn't show a face. She tries to swim upwards, trying to grab the hand off her, but it's no use. Until she actually does fling the hand off, and her next fear is starting. Her next fears are heights, falling, injections and lightening. Five fears, in the matter of five minutes. Better than me, and nearly better than Tobias. And I know that she's divergent, you don't simply fight things off that fast.

I lean my back against the wall, Kimberly trying to regain herself, then looking at me. "Do you know how many fears you have?" I ask, and she shrugs, giving 'no' as an answer. Yet, I never counted mine until Tobias told me. "You have five fears. Usually, people have around 7-14 fears. Are you divergent?" The question comes out rapidly, and I couldn't help it. I had to know. She can't hide. She stares at me, and I gulp. "Yes." She looks away from me, and I nod. I knew it. Of course she's divergent. Just like me. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, and I'm divergent too. You can go now." She nods. "Thank you." And she gets up, exiting the room.

The next couple of girls are easy, they have around ten to twelve fears, fighting them off in a matter of ten to twenty minutes. I didn't come across anyone with the same results as Kimberly, and I don't want to put her at risk. Belle is the last girl that I call out, she has eight fears, and they're pretty easy fears. Slightly the same as mine. She is such a strong girl, from abnegation, and I have said to the other girls and boys that no one should call her "Stiff" and treat her as a dauntless member now. No one hurts each other, no one makes fun of each other if they do something wrong or lose a fight. We are a faction, no one goes against their faction. I finish the tests, and by then it's dinner time, and me and Tobias walk to the pit. We get our food and I sit with Christina, Uriah and Zeke are there too, so Tobias sits on the same table. "How was everyone's day?" I ask, and I take a bite of my food. Christina is the first to speak up. "Great. I got to look at the real hot boy in the dauntless-born's." Uriah scoffs and I giggle, anger filling Uriah's face. "Where is he? Do you see him?" I ask Chris, and she looks around the room before pointing to a boy far back from us, but he _does_ seem good looking. He has messy, brown hair, and he seems muscular. "He is hot." Chris and I giggle, and Tobias and Uriah shake their heads at us. We sit quietly for a moment, just eating our food, but then begin talking seconds later.

That night, Tobias and I snuggled up on the couch with blankets and I made us some tea, and we just spoke about the couple of days in initiation, how Kimberly is dauntless, how we can't let anybody fight against each other. Another war may happen soon, and that is what we need to focus on. I wash our cups, fold the blankets back up and put them away, and I take off the black clothing that I've been wearing all day, suddenly sick of wearing it. I untie my hair and let it flow onto my shoulders, and I splash my face with cold water. I then simply slide into bed with Tobias, cuddle up against him and turn off the lamp on the table beside our bed, closing my eyes with the last words of 'I love you' and 'Goodnight' before I fade into a deep, deep slumber. I dream of Tobias, I dream of my mother and father, I even dream of Caleb. I don't know where he is now. But my mother and father are always with me, guiding me, being by my side. The dreams fade into blackness, and I try to reach for my parents, but I can't. And it's all gone from my mind. I wish I could hug my mother one last time. I wish I could tell my father I love him and that I'm sorry for leaving. But I can't. So I say it in my mind, hoping they'll hear me. I don't know if they do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Before I present you with another chapter, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating. I've been focusing on my other story, **_**Two Girls **_**and I had no more ideas for this story. If you want, (it would be greatly appreciated) you can give me ideas for coming chapters. Here is a short chapter, and it's based on Belle's time in abnegation. Her parents, her siblings and her test results. Enjoy!**

"Isabelle! Wake up!" My little sister, Amber, shakes my shoulder throroughly. I groan and wake up, meeting her eyes right infront of my face. "I'm up!" I say, sitting up and getting up out of bed. The sun blares through the small windows, my room clean and simple with only a desk with a shelf half-filled with textbooks and books. On top of my desk sits some work from school. My bed is single, with white sheets and a grey blanket. My closet has grey clothes, my faction's dress wear. Other than that, my room is clean, spotless and bright. It's small, but it does the job. "You have your aptitude test today." I shiver. I completely forgot, even though I fell asleep last night crying because I didn't want to leave my family. I've always been so connected to them, to my mother and father, and to my sister. "Okay." My sister leaves the room in a hurry, and I collect my clothes and put on layers. Grey and simple. I fix my hair, which is pulled into a bun.

"Good morning Isabelle." My mother is in the kitchen, making breakfast. She then hands me a bowel and tells me to help myself to what she's made. I take some things and go to the dining table, sitting down across from my father. "Aptitude test day." He says, his brown hair cut short and combed neatly, his eyes bright as he looks at me and eats his food. My sister sits down next to me. "Yes." I eat, and so does my sister. "Are you ready for it?" My mother says as she comes to sit down last. I'm not ready for it, but I say "Yes." and eat again. "I'm sure you'll do fine. We all know where you belong. I cringe. My parents always say that. "We know where you belong, Isabelle." They always meant with them, in abnegation, helping out people. I agree. I belong here. Or maybe I don't.

My sister and I clean up. She's only eleven, and I hate to leave her if I do. If I don't, I'll still see her. But what if she leaves when it's her turn? I don't think about it, and I clean up my plate and cutlery. My mother fixes my hair afterwards, clips on my watch around my wrist and fixes my clothing. It covers me right from the chest to the ankles. I feel hot and stuffy. "Don't be nervous, you'll do well." She brushes down my hair, I watch my mother, wondering whether her mother told her the same thing.

I leave the house. My dad is off to work, my mother takes care of Amber. I go straight ahead to the building, where all the sixteen year olds are heading. It's noisy. Once I get there huge lines of factions are in place, Amity, Candor, Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless. People are bundled up together, talking and some are nervous. I take a spot behind an Abnegation member, and I realise I was probably a little bit late. We all go inside the building and listen to a boring speech on why we have factions and that we are able to pick any of the five factions, basically the speech is telling us everything we know, well at least I know. My mother told me everything when I was fourteen.

They take a bunch of abnegations in first, and I'm one of them. I go into a room, with a Erudite lady standing by a machine. The walls are mirrors. I flinch at my reflection, my bright blue eyes and brown hair standing out. "Sit down." The lady instructs. I do as she says. I sit down on the chair and she hands me some sort of liquid. "Drink." I do so, and drink it all. I'm transformed from the chair to standing up. My reflection is infront of me, and the lady, chair and machine is gone. Me. Hundreds of me doing the same thing I do. Then it's changed. There's a me standing infront of me. "Choose." I look around, knive or meat. I think for a second and then run to pick the knife, hoping it will help for something. A dog appears infront of me. I gasp, I'm supposed to kill the dog? The poor dog? It changes dramatically into a hungry beast. It runs at me, jumps ontop of me, I struggle as it tries to bite me. I stab the knife into the dog, I wince and it falls and I'm back in the chair of the brightly-lit room. I adjust my eyes.

"Dauntless." 

What?

"Huh?" I say. "Dauntless. That is your result." The lady looks at me, and I nod. An abnegation transferring to dauntless? It's rare. The last person to do it was Beatrice Prior. I shiver, getting up from my seat and I'm led out of the room. They let us leave to our families. later.

That night, I stay in bed, thinking of which faction I'll choose. Dauntless or Abnegation. Stay with my family or abandon them. Abandon my sister, who may leave me later. I cry, and then I fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is continuing on from Belle's point of view. **

Waking up is something that I didn't want to do. I wanted to stay in bed, burrow underneath the white sheets and never come out. Thinking about which faction I'll choose and if I do choose Dauntless, what will my parents think? They'd never speak to me again for sure. What if I'm not good enough for Dauntless and I get kicked out? I know how they have completely different rules now, but it still crosses my mind that maybe, they still kick people out if they're not good enough. I stretch my arms, sighing intensely before kicking the sheets off of my body and getting up. I choose my normal clothes and I eye my wardrobe filled with gray and white clothing that hangs on white hooks. This may be the last time I look at my room, it may be the last time I put on these clothes, it may be the last time I make my bed, eat breakfast with my family, hug my sister. Tears threaten to pour out of my eyes but I must stay strong. I close my wardrobe, take a shower, clean my teeth and my mother comes into the bathroom to do my hair. She pulls the strands of brown to the back of my head. "Stop shaking, Isabelle." I didn't realize how much I was shaking until now, I try to stop myself but I get even more nervous. My hair is now secured at the back of my head and my mother grabs a mirror she keeps from one of the closets, putting it in front of me. My brown eyes gleam, and my hair is all pulled back. I clear my throat. "Do you like it?" My mother asks and I nod, no words coming out of my mouth.

I eat breakfast slowly and quietly, my family all sitting together in silence. My mother and father say that they know this won't be the last time we'll eat together, I don't say anything and nod. Of course it won't, they always know what's right. My little sister is glaring at me, and when we go to stand by the front door she engulfs me into a hug. "Please don't leave!" She whines. "Sh, sh. It's okay." I say, hoping it'll bring some comfort to her. She cries, and my mother has to peer her away whilst she balls and nearly screams, but my mum shushes her. "You know I'd never leave, Amber." I run some strands of hair behind her ears, wiping my thumb under her eyes to remove the tears flowing down her pink cheeks. "Promise?" I stare into her eyes and say, "I promise."

Next my mother hugs me, rubbing my back, fixing my hair and smiling. "You are doing the right thing." She whispers into my ear. I don't really understand, but I go along with it, smiling happily. My father is next and he hugs me tightly, patting my back which is something he does whenever he hugs me. He looks down at me, smiles, and lets go. We all head out the door afterwards behind a few other families leading the way to where we pick our factions. Lines of abnegations, I see my blond-headed friend with her younger brother and parents. She's a bit too ahead of me, so I don't try to catch up to her, even though I desperately want to. This may be the last time I see her, I never even got to say good bye.

The hall is completely covered with different factions. Amity and Erudite have the most seats filled, Abnegation are filing in slowly and Dauntless have only just got here. The representative of Amity, a woman, Johanna Reyes, is next to the five bowls sitting on a long table with a knife on the end. I sit between my sister and my mother, clutching my sisters hand whilst doing so. I take a deep breath, watching all the factions sit down respectfully.

The time comes when the whole room is calm and silence, Johanna Reyes starts to explain the information on choosing the five factions.

"You are encouraged to choose the results of your aptitude test, but you may choose any of the five factions."

This speech goes on for half an hour before she starts calling out names. Amity is first, then Erudite. Abnegation is next after that. Shaking horribly, I try to control myself. My sister squeezes my hand and watches each of the sixteen year olds from abnegation go up. No one chooses dauntless.

"Isabelle Mistle."

Eyes search for the girl, me, my mother encourages me to stand up and I do. I was afraid my legs wouldn't be able to hold me but they do and I shiver all over, my insides turning and I feel like I'm going to bring all my breakfast up. I walk to the bowls, everyone stares at me. I take the knife slowly, closing my eyes as I feel the sting of pain when the knife cuts a thin strip on my palm, I look over the five bowls. My eyes drift over abnegation, then dauntless. My mind is twisting, not knowing what to do until my hand goes over the dauntless bowl and my blood drips into the bowl and Johanna shouts,

"Dauntless!" Cheers from dauntless rise and I turn, my mothers face horrified and angry, I see my father's dark, steel eyes. My sister's crying, sobbing, my mother having to stop her from getting up. I hover into dauntless with shame, a boy patted my back and stood up for me to take his seat. I shake, looking around at all the people I don't know, not knowing how I'll face this alone.

Running frees me. I run, run with the others, my heart pounding my legs hurting as we run. We climb onto another platform, which had railings near it. Members started to move, I couldn't stop thinking about what had _just_ happened. My mind is fizzing but I follow along. I hear the loud noises of a train, I'm puzzled. Is this how we get to dauntless? The train comes fast and people begin to run, dragging me with them. My breathing is fast and I need to catch my breath. The train rides past quickly, people jumping on, swinging themselves against the doors and opening them, sliding inside and a boy looks at me and holds out his hand as I jump onto the train, taking his hand. He wears dauntless clothes, which are black and his jacket hugs his figure nicely. "I'm Andy. Dauntless born." He smiles a broad smile, and I see a tattoo peeking from his chest which looks like a dauntless symbol. "I'm Belle." I say, some strands of hair hanging over my face. "Belle...That's a pretty name." His voice is confident, and I clear her throat, smiling a little wider than I noticed. "O-Oh thank you! Are you sixteen too?" I ask, biting the inside of my cheek. He nods. "Yeah, and I'm guessing you are because of the clothing." He gestured to my gray clothes, which were shabby and unclean from the climbing. "Uh, yeah." My voice having a twinge of nervousness in it.

"Don't worry, you'll love dauntless. Here we are, about to jump off, you haven't jumped off a train before?" I shake my head. "Don't worry, it's easy." He took my fragile hand into his strong one. The doors opened, people were lining up to jump off. "I'll do it with you." He smiled the toothy smile that made my heart shutter. "One...two...three.." Reluctantly they ran and jumped off the train, tumbling onto the hard, rocky surface. My arm hit the ground forcefully and I whimper, holding my arm tightly and could feel a bruise forming. Andy stood up as I brushed off the dirt and rock, looking at the holes that were now on my top. He held out his hand and I took it, being pulled up into a straight position. "Now, we have to jump down into your new home." They went to the group that stood outside, and a tall, lean woman with short, black hair stood on top of the edge. "Now, what you have to do is just jump and fall in. The net will support you. Who wants to go first?" Everybody looked around and I stared before Andy shot his arm up and volunteered. I watch as he walked to the edge, standing ontop of it and peering downwards for a few minutes before he breathed, looking in my direction and smiling, then, he fell in. Another few dauntless borns went, then it was just five other non-dauntless borns. Two candor boys, one amity, two erudites and of course, one abnegation. I shoot my hand up next.

I walk towards the edge, standing on top of it next to the woman and she eyed me closely, giving me an encouraging smile. "Don't be scared. It's completely safe." The hole that was dark and I can't see anything, I take an intake of a breath, do exactly what Andy did and fall. I fall, I scream, and I plummer right onto something that lifts my body up once I hit it. I breath heavily, panting and bouncing softly up into the air before I fell down onto the ground, standing up quickly. "What's your name?" A boy, who looked a few years older than me with a hard, stern face and a low voice stared right into me. I nearly choked. "Belle." The boy smiled. "Welcome to dauntless!" People clapped and he led me over to join the others, Andy standing and smiling at me. His brown hair fell partly over his face and I walked over to him, a smile over my lips.

**Hello! Are these chapters too short for you all and would you like these chapters to be longer? Please tell me!**

**If I get five reviews I'll upload another chapter. I just want to know who likes this story. I have over 16 thousand reads and only 9 reviews, which, to say the least, is extremely saddening. So I encourage you to review, review, review! **

**Thank you all for reading, favouriting, following and being the best! I'm so sorry I'm slow at uploading, I'm just wrapping my head around ideas for this story so it's the best for you! :)**

**Farewell! And thank you again! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any of the characters, I am not earning money off of this. I am just a lonely teenage girl who wished she was earning money off her fanfiction. All of the characters are Veronica Roth's, I sincerely thank her for these characters, because without them I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. Thank you!**

**I am sorry for being so slow at updating – I have been so very busy with many other things, like school, which is killing me. I also have two other fanfics to be in line with, and it gets quite hard to keep up with. **

**The holidays are coming up, so I will try to write much more!**

**Now, please enjoy.**

**.**

_Will…His face surrounds me. "Why did you kill me, Tris? You're friend." Tris shuddered, wrapping her hands into fists, looking away from him. "I'm so-sorry, Will." Sorry couldn't cut anything, she thought. Tris saw Will walking towards her, his eyes glowing with hatred and fire. "You're no friend of mine." And with a spark of light, he slit her throat._

She couldn't breathe. Waking up from the horrid nightmare, Tris wiped the sweat off her forehead, looking at the absent body next to her. It was normal for her, to wake up covered in sweat, to feel this dark, sadness rushing through her. Nightmares of her mother, father, brother, Will, Marlene..the list goes on. Taking the warm, clingy covers off her body, she headed for the shower. She would try to wash the nightmares off her for another day.

**.**

Christina was up early. Very unlikely of her, since she loved her beauty sleep and staying in of a morning, until someone barged through her door and woke her up. She had slept through the night peacefully, then woke up, wide awake. Her body was ready for action and she couldn't stop it as it walked into the training room. She punched the punching bag until she couldn't feel her knuckles anymore, and it was one of those days where she couldn't wipe the guilt out of her brain.

She sat on the bench, looking at her reddened knuckles. Even Christina needed something to relieve her guilt, to let her anger out. Footsteps came from behind her. His breath tickled her neck as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. Uriah.

"Morning." It was all she could say, and he took her hands, turning to see the burning red on them. He didn't ask questions, just rubbed his thumb over them gently. She didn't want to answer any questions. She wanted to just be here with him, and forget about all the problems in her head, and bury them deep at the back of her mind so that they don't bother her anymore.

"We should get some breakfast." Christina says, and the two of them walk out of the training room to the pit, which is only semi-full.

**.**

The pit is packed. Initiates piling in together in a group, adults sitting with their children. Tris mind fills to the day she first sat in this room, after she had jumped down a hole into bliss, and smiled. It was much, much less complicated then. Christina had her back to Tris, she was sitting at their usual table. Uriah was next to her, and Tobias was absent, which was normal for a Sunday morning. He was usually hanging around in the computer room. Sitting town with her bacon sandwich, poached eggs and orange juice, Christina noticed her. "Morning, Tris." Uriah swallowed his egg and said, "Morning!" Before eating more. Tris was quite hungry, so she dug into the food.

Tobias wasn't seen until she saw him on the train, coming towards her. They were taking the initiates to see the jobs they could choose, the first trip was guarding. She looked at Tobias, who looked a bit different, his eyes were red and he had a frown on his lips. Leaning close to him, she asked, "Did you look at your fears?" He nodded in reply. She didn't say anything more, and the whole train ride only the sounds of initiates speaking was heard.

"Guarding is for strong, powerful dauntless. You have to be ready to fight, always on the go. Danger passes at e_very _second." Tobias explains to the group. Tris stands on the other side of him, letting him do the talking. Initiates were standing around, and Tris settled her eyes on Kimberly, who was listening intently. Tris should talk to her about her divergence, to tell her that it wasn't something to be scared of.

Tris had doubts about staying at the headquarters. Her nightmares were coming back, and she always felt like something bad was going to happen. "Okay initiates, follow me." Tobias began to lead them down a road, the initiates followed. Tris stayed and ran back to the train, where she jumped back on, and road her way back to headquarters.

**.**

Tris sat on the couch of the apartment when the door quietly opened. Tris never ran to be alone very much, but this time was different, she needed time to think alone. "Tris?" Tobias' figure appeared, he looked worn out and tired, exactly the same as Tris felt. "I just needed some time to think." Tris said, Tobias quietly walked over to the couch where she was sitting, he had the comforting eyes but the stern face.

"Another war is coming, Tris. _We _need to be here to fight with them." Tris knows this, she knows this very much, the war is coming..Jeanine is dead, but it won't stop the factionless from trying to find a way behind the gates. When Tris and Four found out what was behind the gates, it was astonishing, and many other people had to be kept in front of the gates. It was difficult, but people calmed down, now it's getting harder. "I know. I'll stay. But once this is all over, we're leaving again." Tris said this to Tobias every time they spoke about the war that was coming. Tris wanted to leave all this behind, to forget, and move on.

**.**

Belle was sitting next to Andy whilst they ate breakfast the next day. Andy had showed Belle so much, from gun shooting to fighting, from being dauntless. She knew one day he, Andy, would be a trainer himself, and Belle had taken quite a liking in the boy. Andy usually filled his plate up with hamburgers, fries, salad and cake on the side. Belle was different, though she had transferred, abnegation was still inside her. She put a hamburger and some salad on her plate and only had a tiny bit of cake.

"You should eat more of that cake! Look at that, that isn't even a quarter of cake!" Andy pointed to the small bit of cake Belle had put on her plate. She couldn't lie, she thoroughly enjoyed the cake, but what if she took too much and someone else was left out? "I…don't like it very much." She lied, and Andy gave a loud, roaring laugh, which made Belle laugh too.

"Everyone loves dauntless cake, Bell!" Andy cuts half of his cake and puts a big, half piece onto her plate. "Oh, Andy..You love the cake! I can't take this much." But still, she took a piece of it onto her fork and put it into her mouth. "Its fine, you have it." Andy ate his cake, too, and Belle hadn't had this much cake before. It was delicious and chocolatey and melted in your mouth delightfully. Andy was right, who didn't love this cake? Whoever didn't is crazy.

Later on, Andy and Belle went through the halls of dauntless, Andy wanted to "show her a secret hide out". Belle agreed, even though they had to be at knife throwing in thirty minutes. Andy darted through each hall until they met with a door. Andy slowly and quietly opened it. "It's a bit dark, but grab onto my hand." Andy knew Belle was scared of the dark. She told him when they were talking about her fears. Andy didn't laugh, which made Belle feel more comfortable being with him.

Inside the door was a tunnel, but the roof was quite high. Andy took Belle's hand and pulled her through, and together, they crawled through the tunnel to another door which opened into a room. The room was quite clean, with no windows, only a bunk bed with a desk, which held a lamp and a pile of books. "I used to come here, when I was younger. Me and my friend Elliot came in here at night, or day, we found it once when we were running around the headquarters. We brought our school books in here, always did our work in here, it was a place to hold secrets in."

"Where's Elliot? You've never introduced him to me." Belle asked curiously. Andy sat down on the bottom bunk, which was messy, the covers were all ruffled up and there was no pillow. "He left for Erudite, a year ago. He was older than me." Andy said, he spat the words out like venom. Belle came and sat down next to him, taking one of his hands. "I'm sorry. It sounds like he meant a lot to you." Andy nodded. "Yeah."


End file.
